Aayla's Jealousy
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Aayla Secura discovering the relationship between Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano leads to a sexual encounter between the trio. Ahsoka/Anakin, Ahsoka/Aayla, Anakin/Aayla, and Anakin/Aayla/Ahsoka. Rated M for sexual content.


**Aayla's Jealousy**

 **Fandom: Star Wars The Clone Wars**

 **Rating: M  
Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama**

Aayla Secura watched as young Ahsoka Tano kissed Anakin Skywalker softly on the lips, rising to her tippy toes to do so.

"I love you, Anakin," Ahsoka said, grabbing his hands after they broke away.

"I love you too, Ahsoka," Anakin said with a smile.

Aayla felt a twinge of sadness and jealousy as she watched them. She herself had feelings for Anakin, and so while she was happy for the secret couple, she was jealous and sad. Anakin leaned down to kiss her again, and then walked away. Ahsoka stood watching him walk away. She straightened and walked up to Ahsoka as if she hadn't just been eavesdropping on them.  
"Congratulations, Ahsoka," Aayla said kindly.

"What are you talking about, Master Secura?"  
"You and Anakin. I just heard you talking. You're lucky, Ahsoka. He's a really kind man to those he loves. I've seen it."

"Master Secura...I didn't know you heard that. Look, please don't..."

Ahsoka was starting to get flustered.

"I'm not going to tell. I only wish that I had had a chance to make a move."  
"Wait, you're interested in Anakin?"  
"Yes, Ahsoka. I am. I've fallen for him. Hard."  
"You can join us," Ahsoka bravely offered, hoping Anakin wouldn't object.

"Hmm, that sounds...fun," Aayla said, "but are you sure Anakin won't mind?"  
"No. Not at all. I just hope he won't. He should be at our quarters. You want to come with me, Master Secura?"

Aayla nodded, and spoke.  
"Call me Aayla when we're in private, though."

Ahsoka nodded, and they walked into the quarters Ahsoka and Anakin shared.  
"Anakin? Aayla knows about us and she wants to join us," Ahsoka explained in a questioning tone.

"Alright, I'm fine with that."  
Anakin kissed Ahsoka full on the mouth, and then when they broke apart, Ahsoka moved to the Twi'lek Jedi and kissed her. Ahsoka's tongue slid into Aayla's mouth. Ahsoka's hand came to rest on Aayla's ass. They broke apart, the Togruta wrapping an arm around Aayla and looking at Anakin. There was a noticeable bulge in Anakin's pants from watching them. Aayla slid out of Ahsoka's arms and stripped Anakin. She turned back and stripped Ahsoka as well. Aayla laid on her back, pulling Ahsoka down for a searing kiss before guiding Ahsoka's head to her crotch. Anakin gently grabbed Ahsoka's back as he pushed himself into her tight orange asshole. Ahsoka began to lick and suck at the skin of Aayla's pussy as Anakin fucked her asshole. Soon both Aayla and Anakin cummed, Anakin shooting his seed into his girlfriend's ass and Aayla shooting her sweet pussy juices into Ahsoka's mouth with a scream. Anakin pulled out and Ahsoka rose. Ahsoka pressed her lips to Anakin's tracing circles on his chest. Aayla took Anakin's cock in her mouth, flicking his head with her tongue. He moaned softly, and after about two minutes Anakin cummed, shooting his seed into Aayla's mouth. Aayla did not swallow it, but rather took her mouth off his cock and rose, as Ahsoka broke the kiss. Aayla kissed Ahsoka, who sucked the cum out of Aayla's mouth erotically and swallowed it herself. Ahsoka and Aayla kissed again, and they switched. Anakin pushed his cock inside Aayla's asshole as the Twi'lek's head descended to Ahsoka's core. Aayla began to lick Ahsoka as Anakin began to fuck the Twi'lek.

"Oh, god, Aayla, don't stop," Ahsoka cried out as Aayla flicked her tongue against her core, "you're so good!"

Ahsoka cummed, her juices filling Aayla's mouth. Anakin cummed, shooting his seed into Aayla's ass. Aayla kissed Ahsoka, and they switched again, this time so that Aayla was laying on her back. Ahsoka lowered herself onto Aayla's face, and Anakin pushed himself gently into the Twi'lek's core. Aayla's tongue flicked Ahsoka's entrance again as Anakin began to thrust in and out of her. Ahsoka arched her back in pleasure as she orgasmed for the second time, her juices filling Aayla's mouth. Aayla swallowed it, arching her back as an enormous orgasm swept through her. Aayla's juices leaked onto Anakin's cock, and the sensation of her juices on his cock brought him to orgasm and he cummed, shooting his seed into Aayla's womb. He pulled out and Ahsoka rose, climbing off Aayla's face. They switched again, Aayla sitting on Ahsoka's face as Anakin fucked Ahsoka's pussy. Ahsoka's tongue flicked Aayla's entrance, causing her to moan. Soon Ahsoka's talented actions brought Aayla to orgasm. She arched her back as she cummed into Ahsoka's mouth. Ahsoka climaxed at the same time, arching her own back as she cummed. Anakin cummed, filling the Togruta's pussy. They all fell asleep like that.

 **Notes: Should I write more of this story? I had it planned as a one shot, but if people want it I'll try to figure out how to continue it.**


End file.
